User talk:Nightravens
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Alchemy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QuestionRules (Talk) 15:36, March 3, 2013 Wiki Directory Hoxtolicious (talk) 12:03, March 6, 2013 (UTC) dude, i saw your message about the Wiki Directory. I would like to edit it, but can the founder/admin only edit it? Thx. Familiar Infobox Request Hello as one of the top contributer of the wiki I would first like to say thank you and congratulations. As you may know they're a lot of familiars in this game, a bit to much for me to handle. On the bright side 66 have been completed, on the other hand over 100 more a left! I would appreciate if the infoboxes would look more like this... If you don't know this info here is where you can download it at... http://www.ign.com/faqs/2013/ni-no-kuni-familiars-guide-xls-1227332 You need Microsoft Excel or Excel Viewer which can also be downloaded from the link above. Thank You, QuestionRules (talk) 22:26, March 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S - I sent this request to all, if not most, wiki contributors Response to Profile comment Hello Nightravens I've seen your profile page on how a messy wiki this is and how messed up a follower I am. First I like to address that I respect you for your comments but this wiki has over 200 pages so It's impossible for me to monitor every page. If you find any duplicated and/or incorrect information contact me on my talk page. I also can't monitor every silly comment that goes around so if you see any profanity contact me. As for the part that I don't communicate well I have to say this... *The wiki has a Twitter page. *There are the occasional blog post on the too. *There is a Dutch counterpart of this wiki to communicate with the Dutch. As for giving the editors tasks and leading the wiki.. *I'm not your boss, I will never force anyone to contribute to this wiki every awesome contributer does this on their own free will. *I led the wiki, I edited over 100 times! If you like me to make a Wiki Guidelines I will have no problem but I wanted this wiki to be as free as it can be. QuestionRules (talk) 23:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) The Game So you left a message in my talk saying that did i play Ni No Kuni. Now im asking you the same question. Do you play it, and if so, what part are you now? Hoxtolicious (talk) 18:25, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Just so you know, the part i am in in the lets plays is when''' *SPOILER ALERT* Oliver and the gang goes back in time and will get Mornstar. *'SPOILER END* 'Hoxtolicious (talk) 12:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) BTW, did you read all of the twelve tales of wonder? Hoxtolicious (talk) 13:02, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, then i recommend a few tales for you: The first one is The Fairy Who Won't Stop Crying. Basically, Drippy was afraid of the dark. Because of this, he started crying and wouldn't stop. One day, a wizard meets Drippy. The wizard asks him why he is crying, once again saying because he is afraid of the dark. Then the wizard gets the solution - he (get this) puts a lantern on Drippys nose. Because of this, Drippy wasn't afraid of the dark anymore. The second one is My Other Self. In this tale, there is a girl living with her mother. One day, her mother dies. A day later, the girl finds a door. She opens it and she goes back to the same place. There she meets herself. The other girl says that she lost her blue bird. The girl gets the blue bird back to her other self, and the other girl thanks her. The girl wakes up again back to her world. There, her mother was alive again. Basically, the tale talks about soul mates. Proper tidy tales, en't it? Hoxtolicious (talk) 15:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin Acceptance Hello, I agree with you so I went ahead and added as an admin. If you think otherwise, then message me thanks. Also I want to chat about the Familiar infobox. The problem is that I can only include up to 11 columns and I would like to add a whole lot more info than that. About the navigation thing, as an admin can't you do that yourself? Thanks QuestionRules (talk) 23:23, March 7, 2013 (UTC) On NNK Cosplaying So yeah, I've seen a lot of artwork on NNK (whether from Studio Ghibli or fan made) but very few to no pictures of cosplayers. The only one I could find is Those people from a channel (when they play Ni No Kuni, they dress up for the occasion, like that guy dresses like Oliver and that woman dresses up like Esther; btw, they're adults). What the gibberish? --Hoxtolicious (talk) 17:19, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I think adults are not a perfect fit. Oliver and Esther needs kids, with specific size and their costumes and props. Swaine is a perfect fit for adults though. Marcassin... well....… where do you see a male teen with long blue hair anyway? I'm just saying that cosplaying them is just hard. Hoxtolicious (talk) 18:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: '''FINALLY found some cosplaying. FINALLY. '(overreacting here) Isnt it awesome? Hoxtolicious (talk) 15:50, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah.... No. I was just complaining before that theres no cosplaying, but that doesnt mean that i cosplay. ;D btw, i feature awesome NNK fanart every week month starting today. Be sure to look at my profile at the new blog post! Hoxtolicious (talk) 12:05, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Infobox I agree on your choice of an infobox. I should make this a rule for editing Familiars. As for now let's go back and edit every familiar just like your style. :) Thanks QuestionRules (talk) 21:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Familiar and Enemy suggestion I have a suggestion for the familiar/enemy dillema. For the page Bighorn we should add two headers one as ''As an Enemy and the other as As a Familiar We add the catergorey Familiar and Enemy for the page. Thanks QuestionRules (talk) 21:45, March 8, 2013 (UTC) On Familar Pictures Re: well, only some of them. I need to crop them from the Wizards Companion, and i know there are at least 100 of them familiars. So, might take a long time. Hoxtolicious (talk) 05:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, its '''SECRET COUSIN, so Oliver doesn't know me. Meanwhile, i steal banks and release prisoners. Hoxtolicious (talk) 16:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Justin Bieber is an exception. lol Hoxtolicious (talk) 16:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) On a drawing of Esther Yo. So i just uploaded a drawing of Esther, I just wanna know if its good of not. As you can see, it is based on that picture on the Esther page. Tell me if there is any problems. Hoxtolicious (talk) 14:59, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Aww, thanks :D The picture btw is from the Esther page. Hoxtolic ious (talk) 14:18, March 11, 2013 (UTC) On "Ester" Dude, just saw the new navbox, loving it. This wil help in navigation, thanks. Just one thing: Why do you always put Ester? I know that when you click Ester, it will redirect you to Esther. '''Just saying that it will just confuse new people. Pls. fix it, as i dint know how to edit templat coding. Thx. Hoxtolicious (talk) 14:26, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Special Signatures Yo, Hoxton (Owen) here. Just saying about someting about the special signature. Is saw your special one, with that speech bubble and Olivers face in it. :D Wonder if i could do the same, but '''how? By the way, i changed my avatar. Also, I DID NOT DO THAT. I forgot the authors name, but kudos to him. Hox out! Hoxtolicious (talk) 19:57, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Wow Drippy Fanon